Today Was A Fairytale
by Izzy'sBelle
Summary: A chance remark leads to something much more.
1. Chapter 1

**Set 4 years from now, Aaron & Jackson are living together in their own house.**

'I'm busting for a wee' Aaron said, digging his elbow into Jackson's stomach as he pushed himself up from his position on the sofa where he had been strewn across his boyfriend's slouched form for the past two hours.

'Oi, so will I be if you do that again' came the unheard response as he rushed up the stairs heading for the bathroom.

As he made his way back down thirty seconds later he stopped just outside the living room door, realising that in his haste to get back to the warm position he had previously occupied he had forgotten to do the fly back up on his jeans and while it was nothing Jackson hadn't seen before he wasn't sure Paddy wanted an eyeful. As he struggled with the zip he heard the voices of the two men talking about the film they had just watched;

'Why do so many films end with a wedding? In my experience that's where all the trouble begins' came the slightly bitter tone of a man with two failed marriages behind him.

'I dunno, I guess it's just the traditional happy ever after isn't it!'

'Yeah I suppose so, why let reality get in the way of a happy ending ey?' then after a slight pause 'Have you ever thought about it, you know, getting married?'

A longer pause this time before the response 'Not really, well not seriously, I mean when I first realised I was gay there was no such thing as a civil partnership so I just accepted that was never gonna happen for me.'

'What about when the law changed?'

'I guess maybe...it doesn't matter anyway. I mean, can you imagine Aaron's reaction if I even mentioned it? I wouldn't see him for dust!'

'Hmmm I see your point!' Paddy said with a chuckle.

Sat on the bottom stair now with a million thoughts whizzing around his shaven head Aaron rose and turned to start the climb back up calling out as he went; 'Jackson I'm going to bed, I'll see you up there.'

An hour later he was still awake, just lying there in the darkness with his eyes closed, hoping that if he kept at it long enough the cogs would stop turning and he'd drift off.

'We should make this a regular thing, bring Marlon next time yeah. Ok, night, see you soon!'

He felt the light from the landing encroach on the dark as his lover entered, then felt it disappear again as the door was shut and Jackson quietly stripped himself of his t-shirt and jeans and slipped in beside him. 'You still awake?' accompanied the arm which now snaked around his waist and the warmth that enveloped his entire body as he felt breath on the back of his neck. Deciding to persevere with his attempts to push all thoughts aside and enter the land of nod he didn't respond and he knew his act was successful when a few seconds later he felt soft lips land on the same spot breath had touched only moments before and a sleepy voice mumble 'Love you!'

**3 weeks later**

'You're not working this Saturday are you?' Came the mechanic's voice from the sofa as he pushed open the door

'Hi Jackson, welcome home, how was your day?' He said pausing on his way to the kitchen to drop a quick kiss on the top of the younger man's head.

'Yeah, yeah, yeah. So are you or not?' Entering the kitchen behind him Aaron leaned, arms folded, against the counter as Jackson flipped the switch on the kettle.

'Hmmm let's think...Saturday. I'm free in the afternoon but not in the morning.'

'So you are working?'

'No I'm just busy', responding to the raised eyebrows and querying look now being directed his way 'I've got to see a man about a dog. Why anyway?'

'I'm taking you out...to lunch...at that new hotel in Hotten.'

'Okay...should I be worried?'

'Huh?'

'Well, not that I'm not grateful but there's usually some ulterior motive behind your random acts of romance, and seeing as you haven't done anything wrong that I know of lately...'

'Well if that's the way you feel...' Aaron started and then noticing the beginnings of a laugh start to spread across his boyfriend's face. 'Very funny, you know you and Paddy should start a double act.'

'Aww poor Aaron, I'm sorry. Come here and let me make it up to you' Making his bottom lip tremble for comic effect he moved towards him and gathered his arms around his neck.

'Get off!' came the response but he put up no resistance as Jackson lips landed against his and they shared a soft, lingering kiss.

Reluctantly pulling away before he got caught up in the moment and completely forgot why he had started the conversation in the first place Aaron, his lips only an inch from Jacksons, simply stated 'So meet me there at 1 on Saturday?'

'Uh-huh' was all the response Jackson could muster before closing the gap and picking up where he'd left off.

TBC

My first forray into fanfic so reviews welcome, more to come hopefully!


	2. Chapter 2

**Saturday**

He turned up at the hotel half an hour early, he wasn't due to meet Aaron there until one but the little errand he had run that morning hadn't taken as long as he had expected. Pulling his van into a space in a quiet corner of the car-park he stayed sat behind the wheel and grabbed some paperwork from the glovebox, Aaron was never early and rather than sit like a lemon in a busy restaurant waiting for him Jackson thought he'd take the opportunity to catch up on those outstanding invoices. Until, that was, he caught sight of a familiar 4x4 in the rear view mirror. Fiddling to unattach his phone from the hands free kit that Aaron had insisted he install his heart dropped just a little. He loved Paddy and Rhona but Aaron had been working such long hours recently that he'd really been looking forward to having him to himself. Finally freeing the handset he hit 1 on speed dial, pausing briefly as always to sneak a little smile at he and his boyfriends smiling faces, side by side, staring back at him from the screen.

'Jackson? What's up?' Aaron sounded a little out of breath.

'You never told me this was a double date.'

'Huh?'

'I've just seen Paddy's car.'

'Oh, yeah right...wait a minute, you're here already?'

'Yeah, I was gonna wait in the van but I'm guessing you're here already so I'll come in and meet you now'

'No...I mean yes I am here but don't come in. I'll come out and get you. Give me two minutes and I'll meet you outside the main entrance.' And with that he hung up.

Curious but knowing better by now than to bother ringing back for an explanation Jackson made his way to the top of the steps and stopped outside the rotating glass doors. Five minutes later and with no sign of Aaron Jackson stepped towards the door about to push it inwards when he caught sight of the familiar figure almost running towards him across the lobby. Stepping back to avoid a whack in the face as the door swung towards him he looked down at his dark jeans and red checked shirt then back at the distinctly unfamiliar sight of his boyfriend in a white button down shirt, dark grey suit trousers and smart black shoes.

'You could have told me there was a dress code, I feel like a right prat' he started before noticing the red flush spread across Aaron's cheeks. 'Are you alright?'

'Yeah why wouldn't I be?' He paused still trying to catch his breath before placing a quick peck on Jackson's designer stubble. 'Don't worry about it; I've uh...bought you a change of clothes. They're upstairs in the room' and with that he turned on his heel, beckoning for Jackson to follow him as he made his way towards the lift and pressed the button, the doors opening immediately.

Confusion now etched across his face Jackson followed Aaron into the lift and watched as he pressed 3, 'What room? I thought we were here for lunch...'

'You complaining?' came the response as a mischievous grin was accompanied by Aaron closing the gap between them.

'Well no but...' he was cut off by lips crashing onto his and hands roaming across his back. As easy as it would have been to get caught up in the moment Jackson knew Aaron and this was as much a stalling tactic to fend off any further questions as it was a gesture of intent.

He finally managed to pull away just as a ping sounded and the lift doors opened but before he could open his mouth he was practically dragged by the hand out and down a long corridor.

'Aaron!' he spluttered as they came to a stop in front of a door with 176 on the front of it and his boyfriend of four and a half years removed a key card from his pocket and inserted it into a slot on the handle. 'You know this is pretty much my idea of a perfect afternoon and all but why all the secrecy? And why the hell is Paddy here?'

As red light was replaced by green Aaron turned to face him, his earlier grin now replaced by a mixture of fear and excitement; 'He's here for a wedding.'

'What wedding? He never mentioned anything.'

'That's cos I told him not to!'

'What? Why? Who's wedding is it?'

Still facing Jackson but pushing the door with his right hand and grabbing a handful of red check with his left Aaron slowly led them both into the room.

As the older man stood just inside still waiting for an answer he silently took in the scene before him. Another door, presumably leading to a bathroom, a wardrobe, a dresser and a double bed. Nothing unusual there.

But what took his breath away was what he saw laying on the bed. On one hanger a dark grey suit jacket with a sky blue tie strewn across it. On another an identical jacket with matching trousers, a plain white shirt and a midnight blue tie. Above them both a small red box was sat open and two plain gold bands caught the light.

As he felt a pair of strong arms envelop his waist from behind and heard the door close softly Jackson finally got the answer he had been waiting for.

'Ours. Paddy's here for our wedding...that is, if you'll have me?'


	3. Chapter 3

'What?'

'Remember the other week when we watched that movie with Paddy? You know the really soppy one with the wedding at the end? Well I heard you and him talking afterwards when he asked you if you'd ever thought about getting married...'

'But' Jackson was still reeling from the shock 'but you weren't in the room and...and I said no'

'I know you did but even without seeing your face I could tell you didn't mean it'

'Ok' Jackson said, composing himself now 'maybe in an ideal world I'd thought about it but...'

'But what?' Aaron was starting to worry, had he just screwed up the best thing that had ever happened to him. 'You just don't want to marry me?'

'No, oh god no, Aaron you know that's not it. It's just...well...I guess I just never really thought you'd go for it.'

'I know. To be honest when you first mentioned it I couldn't see it either but then I lay awake that night with you beside me and I thought...well, why not?' He paused at this point, Jackson realising after a few seconds of silence that this wasn't rhetorical; he was waiting for an answer.

'I don't know, I suppose it's just not you.' An explanation that had seemed reasonable enough up until it came out of his mouth, but which at this precise moment was completely inadequate. 'I mean...'

'I know what you mean believe me, I do, and up until that night I'd have said exactly the same thing but then it just clicked.' Noticing the puzzled look on his boyfriend's face he continued 'Look you know I'm no good at this sort of thing...'

'Well that's true...' a comment which earned Jackson a poke in the ribs but at the same time elicited a small smile across Aaron's face. Jackson knew him.

'When I first came out, the hardest thing for me was thinking that I wasn't gonna be normal. It was like everyone else's lives would go on the way they should have done but mine...well I'd go on living but I wouldn't be me. I'd just be this person that everyone stared at and gossiped about behind me back.' A pause, followed by a sharp intake of breath as he struggled to maintain his composure. 'But then I met you; we started seeing each other and everything was...normal.'

Seeing Jackson's raised eyebrows he quickly continued 'I'm not saying it was boring or anything like that, it was...amazing actually but what I'm saying is that my life went on, I went on as me. We went out and nobody was bothered, nobody said anything. Rather than feeling like this outcast it was the total opposite, I finally felt like I had a place, like I fit...with you.'

He felt the tears start rolling down him face and when he looked up he saw the emotion he felt mirrored in Jackson's eyes and the same tears gently falling from the pools of brown. He had been pacing, trying to find the right words but now he stood directly in front of the man who had saved him, took his hands and looked him directly in the face.

'You changed my life and I'm so glad you did. I told you once that I didn't know how to love anyone and I wasn't sure if I ever would but now I look at your face and it's all I can see. Love, I mean, not your face.' His usual awkwardness with words now creeping back as a chuckle escaped Jackson's lips. 'The point is that I love you and that saying that feels normal and, well, what do normal couples that have been together as long as we have do? They get married!'

At this point he was silenced by Jackson's lips on his. As they pulled apart he asked the question that would make or break his future. 'So...is that a yes?'

'Before I answer just tell me one thing. Tell me that you're not just doing this because it's the logical next step.'

'When have you ever known me to be logical? I'm doing this because I want to show you, and everyone else for that matter, what you mean to me.'

'Well in that case...Yes of course I'll marry you, you idiot!'

For once Aaron had no smart arse response to Jackson's name calling. Instead the biggest smile Jackson had ever seen spread across his face and he pulled him in to a kiss which felt like it would never end.

Finally coming up for air Jackson couldn't help but tease 'So this, bringing me here under false pretences and springing a wedding on me, was it just so that you avoid the traditional no sleeping together the night before thing?'

'Well there was that and plus have you ever looked at the price of engagement rings' joining in the banter which was so crucial to what made them what they were Aaron gestured towards the ring box lying on the bed. 'They cost enough without another one on top and you being you I would have had to fork out on the fanciest one in the shop to get you to say yes.'

'Well you know what they say, the best deserve the best!'

'Well I hope what's about to happen downstairs lives up to your high standards then. Speaking of which...' the serious tone had now returned to Aaron's voice. 'There's, well there's not that many people here but I want you to know that it's not that I'm ashamed or anything like that, there will be a party afterwards and everything, it's just that when we do this part I want to be able to say everything I need to say...and well...'

'Look you don't have to explain, I know public speaking isn't exactly your forte and I really don't mind as long as the people who really matter are here...'

'They are!'

'Well then it'll be perfect.'

'Thankyou' He stared into the face of his groom, not wanting to move away but at the same time anxious to get started with what he now knew would be the best day of his life. Reluctantly he turned around and grabbed his tie, jacket and the all important red box off the bed, snapping it shut as he did so.

'Right well I'm not marrying you looking like that so you get showered and changed' he placed a quick kiss on Jackson's lips then opened the door 'and I'll see you down there!'

As Jackson stood there, still trying to come to terms with what had just happened, he heard a knock on the door. Smiling he moved towards it and pulled it towards him. 'What have you forgotten? He started before realising that the beaming face in front of him wasn't the one he had expected to see. 'Mum?'

'Well you didn't think I was gonna let my little boy get ready for his wedding on his own did you?'


	4. Chapter 4

'Where is he?'

It had only been half an hour since he had left Jackson in room 176 but to Aaron it felt like a lifetime and now every possible worst case scenario was running through his mind; Jackson had obviously had time to think about it and realised that he could do so much better than spending the rest of his life with a temperamental mechanic who had an uncanny ability to mess things up. Just then he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

'He'll be here, stop worrying.' Said the man who he considered a father and who he'd had no hesitation in asking to be his best man once he'd decided what he was going to do.

'I'm not worried!' His confrontational tone clearly indicating otherwise.

'And put your phone away, you shouldn't even have it on you.'

Ignoring Paddy he opened the '1 New Message' to find confirmation if ever it was needed that he really had made the right decision; he had found his soul mate.

'Almost ready, don't worry, just makin myself look beautiful for u ;) Love u, J x'

'I'm not worried!' Aaron repeated, meaning it this time.

Five minutes later and Jackson was walking through the lobby with his mum when they reached a set of double doors; a smile spread across his face as he saw a noticeboard outside what seemed to be a function room simply stating 'Hotton Park Hotel welcomes guests to the wedding of Aaron Livesy and Jackson Walsh.'

He peered through the doors and saw a crowd of familiar faces, in truth there were more than he had been expecting. On one side sat 5 of his closest mates, his Aunt Polly, Bob and his Dad, along with his wife and their son. On the other sat pretty much the entire Dingle clan; Zak, Lisa, Belle, Cain, Charity, Debbie, Marlon and Chas, along with Rhona, Adam, Scarlett, Victoria and Ryan. In front of them all stood Aaron, Paddy alongside him, his tie and jacket now in place. He was visibly nervous, shuffling from foot to foot, but more handsome than Jackson had ever seen him before, a sight which made him catch his breath.

'I guess this is it then!' He could feel the butterflies in his stomach now. There was no doubt that this was what he wanted but the problem with this surprise wedding was that it hadn't left him much time to think about what he was going to say on the biggest day of his life.

'You ready love?' Hazel adjusted his tie one last time.

At that moment Aaron turned to face the doors and a huge smile spread across his face as brown eyes met blue.

'Yeah...yeah I am.'

This was it, Jackson was about to walk into the room and Aaron felt so many emotions at once that it was all he could do to hold back tears. Aaron had never thought of Jackson as being beautiful before; handsome yes and hot definitely but as their eyes had met a few moments before beautiful was the only word that seemed adequate for what he saw.

Paddy had noticed Jackson too and with a small gesture of his hands the two men's assembled loved ones rose to their feet and turned their heads. At the same time a waiter pressed play and the opening notes of 'Just Say Yes' filled the room.

Aaron took a deep breath and fixed his gaze on the man walking towards him. As they reached the front of the room Hazel gave her son a kiss on the cheek, reached out and squeezed Aaron's hand before placing Jackson's in his. She took her seat on the front row as the lovers turned to face each other, identical smiles mirrored in their faces.

The music faded away and the small crowd returned to their seats.

'Thank-you all for joining us here today to celebrate the union of Aaron Livesy and Jackson Walsh. Before we exchange the rings I understand that Aaron has prepared a few words and, well from what I've been told, Jackson may have to rely a little more on spontaneity.' The female officiator's jovial greeting drew a ripple of laughter from those seated.

His hand remaining intertwined with Jacksons' Aaron turned to face their friends and family.

'You all know that I'm not very good at talking about my feelings and I've tried hard over the years to hide my soppy side, but today I'm making an exception.'

Turning back so he was facing Jackson he continued. 'I've heard blokes on TV and in films talk about their wedding day being the day their life begins but that's not the case for me. My life began about four and a half years ago, the first time I worked up the courage to go into a gay club, when I was ordering a drink at the bar and this curly haired guy in a red checked shirt cut in and asked for change for the pool table. He was the first man I ever dated, the first man I ever kissed and the first man I ever fell in love with and because of that over the years people have questioned whether we would last. In response to those people, well in all honesty I've just ignored them, but what I should have said is yes cos I got lucky. I met the love of my life the first time round!'


	5. Chapter 5

'Jackson you saved me. Before I met you my life was...well it wasn't my life, I was living a lie. I couldn't face up to who I really was and because of that I was so miserable that I was constantly wishing that I was either someone else or that I was dead. You gave me the courage to finally be true to myself and you've made me happier that I ever knew was possible. So what I guess I'm trying to say is...Thank-you, I love you and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you.'

He couldn't help it; by the time Aaron was finished speaking Jackson had tears streaming down his face. As he looked down to the floor trying to regain his composure he felt Aaron grasp his other hand and squeeze tightly and looked up to see those baby blues, the mere thought of which could keep him awake at night, looking directly at him and a slightly embarrassed but overwhelmingly proud smile cross the lips from which those words had come.

That was all the inspiration he needed.

He addressed their guests first. 'Well as you all know I haven't exactly had time to prepare anything. Actually part of me is convinced that the reason behind this whole "surprise wedding" is so he could stop me blabbering on and build up his part.'

As Jackson's comment was met with giggles from their audience Aaron rolled his eyes but even as he did so his smile widened once more. Jackson's incessant sarcasm, even at a moment like this, was part of what made him who he was, part of what made them fit.

Following Aaron's lead Jackson then turned his gaze to the younger man, wanting desperately to make it known that the feelings he had voiced only minutes before were entirely mutual.

'But in all seriousness, one of the things I love most about you Aaron; **is **that you're always surprising me. From an hour ago when you made me the happiest man alive by proposing, right back to when you first kissed me and told me that you don't do anything you don't want to do. You say I saved you and, being the big head that I am I'm quite happy to take credit for that, but in reality it was the other way round. You literally saved my life. When the doctors said I'd never walk, never move again I pushed you away but you stood by me. You helped me defy the odds and learn that nothing is impossible if you want it enough. You stopped me from going mad just by being there. When we first started seeing each other people told me I was mad, that you were to immature but you've proved them all wrong. You've become the man I always knew you could be. I am so incredibly proud and so incredibly in love with you and I can't see that ever changing. You're the first person I want to see when I wake up in the morning and the person I want holding me in your arms when I go to sleep at night.'

They were both crying now but neither cared as they stood there face-to-face, holding hands and grinning from ear to ear.

'Well I must say I've performed a lot of these ceremonies and never have I been so convinced that a couple will last the distance.' The registrar broke the silence. 'You've obviously been through a lot together but come out the side stronger for it and with an unbreakable bond which is now symbolised in the exchanging of the rings.'

She turned to Paddy, holding out her hand for the rings Aaron had so carefully chosen. When he noticed there seemed to be a delay Aaron released his grip and turned to Paddy. Laughing at the sight of his 'weird pseudo dad', his face tear stained and his eyes glazed he whispered,

'Oi Paddy, you soft git, the rings...'

'Oh God yeah, uh, sorry.' He took the red box from his pocket removed the rings and passed them to the registrar who in turn held them out towards the couple in the palm of her hand.

Taking Jackson's ring Aaron lifted his groom's left hand; tilting the plain gold band so that Jackson could see the inscription: 'Yours forever, Aaron.' As he placed it on his third finger he recited;

'Jackson, I give you this ring as a symbol of my everlasting love and commitment to you.'

As Jackson repeated his actions with his own engraved ring, Aaron felt as if he was in a dream as he heard the words

'Aaron, I give you this ring as a symbol of **my **everlasting love and commitment to you.'

Their hands entwined once more as they eagerly awaited the words they knew were to follow shortly.

'Aaron and Jackson have stood in front of you, their friends and family, and declared their love and devotion to one another. It is now my pleasure to announce that they are legally married. You may kiss the groom.'

The room erupted with applause as the newly-weds' lips met. A slow lingering kiss, the poignancy of which was underlined by the cold feel of metal on skin as Aaron left hand caressed the back of Jackson's neck.

**Thanks for all your lovely comments so far, I hope you're still enjoying it. I just wanted to share with you something I learned whilst writing this story; the wedding ring is placed on the third finger of the left hand as in ancient times it was believed that there was a vein that ran directly from there to the heart thus the ring being placed on that finger denoted the strong connection of a heartfelt love and commitment to one another. Although this has been proved physiologically speaking to be untrue the tradition continues to this day. (Sorry if you already knew this or aren't really interested I just thought it was sweet!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, sorry it's taken me so long to update. Hope you like this chapter, let me know if you do as I have more ideas to continue it...thanks for reading!**

**xoxoxoxoxo**

The ceremony over and the register signed the guests were heading back to their cars.

'We'll see you two at the reception then.' Paddy was the last to leave.

'I thought we were driving there with you.' Said Aaron, a puzzled look on his face.

'Well I didn't think you'd want a toaster or a blender so...' As he said this he nodded towards a black limousine on the other side of the car park.

'That's for us?'

'I know it's a bit cliché, I was gonna rent you a sports car for the day but they only have two seats and I figured neither of you would be in any fit state to drive later on so...'

'It's great Paddy' Jackson cut in 'but you really didn't have to.'

'I know, I wanted to.' And with a smile he walked back towards his car.

'So you ready to go?' It may have been a cliché but Aaron had never been in a limo before, he grabbed Jackson's hand and started leading him across the car park.

'Whoa slow down a minute we need to pop back up to the room before we go.'

'I already told you we're coming back here after the reception, you can leave your stuff in the room it's not going anywhere.'

'I know, I know it's just...just come up to the room with me will you.'

'What? But the car's waiting...oh I get it now. Look Jay I know I'm irresistible but surely you can control yourself until tonight.' Aaron had that familiar glint in his eye.

'Oh yeah I'm the one that can't control himself, that's a new one...but I'll go along with it if it'll get you back up to that room.'

'Fine! I knew the nagging would get worse once I made an honest man out of you but I didn't think it'd start this quick.' The smile on his face contradicted his complaints but the remark still earned him an elbow in the ribs.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Jackson stopped when they reached the door to their room, turning to Aaron.

'Close your eyes!'

'What? Why?'

'I've got a surprise for you. Let's call it a wedding present.'

'Hang on a minute, did someone tell you about today? I knew your mum wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut...'

'Purely a co-incidence I promise, although too be honest I'm amazed she didn't spill too. Now close your eyes.'

Aaron let out an exaggerated sigh but did as he was told.

Opening the door Jackson guided his husband to the bed and sat him down.

'Keep those eyes closed until I say, ok?'

'Ok' another sigh followed.

Jackson crossed to the other side of the room then returned, setting something down in front of Aaron.

'Right you can open them now.'

Opening his eyes Aaron's gaze fixed on a white carry case in front of him. Leaning down he opened the door at the front, reached inside and pulled out a bundle of brown and white fur.

'Wow Jay it's...what is it?'

'It's a dog you muppet.'

'Well I got that. I mean what sort of dog is it?'

'He's an Akita. They're kind of like huskies. Don't worry I know he just looks like a ball of fluff now but trust me, I've seen the Mum and they get a lot chunkier as they get older. I thought he was suitably butch for you.'

'And suitably cute for you?'

'Well they do say dogs tend to take after their owners in the looks department.' He said with a wink. 'So do you like him? I remember how much you loved Clyde and I thought it would bring us closer raising him together...I guess you've kinda trumped me in that department.'

He looked down at the puppy just as it jumped up and licked his face leaving a trail of slobber behind.

'He really does take after you doesn't he?' Jackson's trademark fake laugh greeted this comment, 'but seriously he's great! Thank-you so much Jay!'

Jackson leaned in for a kiss and his lips were met.

'So what shall we call him?'

'Well I would go for Clyde the second but I'm not sure it suits him. You know the registrar's surname is Bailey and as he's a wedding present...what do you think?'

'Perfect!'

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Bailey safely back in his carry case the boys made their way to the limo.

'I'll ring Paddy and get him to meet us at the surgery so we can leave this little guy there for the night. Then we'll head on to the reception. Ok?'

'Sounds like a plan. Where is this reception by the way?'

'Home farm, well not the actual house, there's a marquee set up in the grounds. Is that alright?'

'It sounds great. God it must have cost a fortune babe.'

'Ah well it would have but for some reason Declan seems to have a soft spot for you.'

'He paid for it?'

'Not quite, he let us use the grounds for free and he paid half of the rest of the costs.'

'Remind me to thank him later.'

'Nah you can do that anytime, tonight you can concentrate on thanking me.' Aaron said, mimicking Jackson's customary wink

'Oh trust me I will!'

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

A few minutes later and with Bailey safely on the floor in front of them the couple were sat side having a few pre-reception drinks in the back seat of their limo. Setting his bottle down Aaron settled back into the curve of Jackson's outstretched arm.

'Jay you know I went to see my Dad a few weeks ago.'

'Yeah' Aaron's Dad had gotten in touch and after a bit of persuasion from Jackson he had agreed to visit him. Jackson had offered to go with him but Aaron had said no, not wanting him to have to be put through any grief if his Dad didn't approve of their relationship.

'And you know I said how it had gone quite well and I might keep in touch. Well I invited him...to the reception I mean.'

'Wow ok then.'

'Do you mind?'

'Of course not it's just...I guess I'm just a bit surprised.'

'Yeah well we've never really been that close, even when I lived with him, and we probably never will be, not like I am with Paddy anyway but...he's my Dad and you...you're my life now so if me and him are gonna have any kind of relationship then he needs to meet you and understand what we mean to each other'

Jackson had that wide grin of his spread over his face.

'What you smiling about?'

'You!'

'What about me?'

'Just...I love you!'

'Shut up you idiot' Aaron said rolling his eyes, before adding 'I love you too.'


	7. Chapter 7

An hour or so later and after a 3 course meal, Marlon's present to the couple, the guests were seated awaiting the speeches.

It was Jackson who got to his feet first, tapping his fork on the side of his glass to get the room's attention.

'I'm gonna share something with you all. I don't think Aaron is going to approve of me telling you this but what the hell, I didn't exactly have time to prepare a speech and anyway he might be unhappy but what can he do about it, we're married now...wow didn't think I'd ever hear myself say that, it feels...amazing...A lot of couples talk about their most memorable moment being the first time they kissed or even the first time they did, uh, more than kiss.' Wiggling his eyebrows at an embarrassed looking Aaron he continued. 'But the thing that really sticks out for me is the first time Aaron fell asleep in my arms. Now we all know tough guy Aaron, that's the persona that he likes to portray to the world most of the time and that is a big part of who he is. We'd been together a few weeks and things were going pretty well...well at least I thought they were, it wasn't so easy to tell with you babe.' He looks at Aaron to see him nodding. 'Anyway the night after his Grandad's funeral I stayed over with Aaron at Paddy's place and as usual I fell asleep pretty much as soon as my head hit the pillow.'

'You got that right' chips in Aaron

'But for some reason that night I woke up about an hour later and there he was...his head was resting on my chest and my arm was around his shoulders. I'm pretty sure that was when I first started to realise that I was in love with him because that's _my_ Aaron. The Aaron I get to see that nobody else does. Yes he is tough, I know that as well as anyone and I love him for it, but in that moment and many since I got to witness his vulnerability and feel a closeness that I'm so lucky to share with him.'

Aaron rolled his eyes as Jackson's words were met with 'Aahs' by the women in the room but Jackson could tell from the sheepish smile that reached the blue of his eyes that any slight embarrassment he might caused was instantly forgiven.

'And on that note I'll hand you over to the man himself; they're all yours babe.' As the two swapped positions Aaron felt the little slap on the bum he had become accustomed to through the years.

'Well you all know how much I love to prove people wrong' Aaron began 'and I think I've done enough talking for one day so all I'm gonna do is relish the fact that I have . At some point in the last four and a half years I know all of you in this room have at the very least thought, if not said it to our faces, that me and Jackson wouldn't last, especially after...what happened.'

After four years Aaron still didn't like to talk about the accident that had nearly cost his life as well as Jackson's. Sure he hadn't been physically hurt but he knew now what he had spent so much time pondering as Jackson had lain unconscious and when he'd tried to get him to leave. Looking down at the face beaming up at his from the seat beside him he knew there was no way he could have lived without him; that without this man his life would have been meaningless.

'So I guess what I'm trying to say, on behalf of me and my_ husband' _a comment which was met with cat calls and wolf whistles from around the room as Aaron pulled Jackson to his feet beside him and wrapped an arm around his waist 'is ha ha ha ha, we showed you didn't we?'

With that a wave of laughter spread around the marquee and Paddy also rose to his feet. Lifting his glass he exclaimed 'To Aaron and Jackson!'

'Aaron and Jackson' chorused the guests and as the glasses clinked the newly-weds lips met.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

The speeches over the DJ who had been setting up in the marquee was heard for the first time over the microphone.

'Ladies and gentlemen please join me around the dance-floor for Aaron and Jackson's first dance as a married couple.'

As the guests pulled back their chairs and made their way across to the dance-floor Jackson turned to a bewildered looking Aaron.

'What? I never organised this.'

'I know that was my contribution. I'm sorry I know you don't normally do dancing but well I thought seeing as this is our wedding day it may be the only chance I get. You don't mind do you?'

Aaron thought about it for a few seconds before grabbing Jackson's hand and leading him towards the assembled crowd 'Well I suppose just this once I can make an exception...you better have chosen a good song though.'

'Like you don't already know what it's gonna be.'

Stopping in the middle of the polished floor, Aaron turned to Jackson. 'You know I have no idea what to do right?'

Slipping Aaron's arms around his waist Jackson moved his to encircle his lover's neck. As the first notes of the song drifted from the speakers Jackson whispered in his ear 'There's nothing to it.'

Hearing these words of encouragement and instantly recognising the song Aaron's tense expression loosened. It wasn't the type of song he would have listened to normally but having heard it in a film the words had struck a chord with both him and Jackson, though neither had said anything until Aaron had found Jackson downloading it a few days later.

_Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself  
Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms  
There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life_

_If you knew how lonely my life has been_  
_And how long I've been so alone_  
_And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along_  
_And change my life the way you've done_

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_  
_It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from_  
_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_  
_It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

The couple who had remained locked in the same position, looking into the other's eyes and swaying gently from side now shifted so their foreheads touched.

_A window breaks, down a long, dark street_  
_And a siren wails in the night_  
_But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me_  
_And I can almost see, through the dark there is light_

_Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me_  
_And how long I've waited for your touch_  
_And if you knew how happy you are making me_  
_I never thought that I'd love anyone so much_

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_  
_It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from_  
_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_  
_It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_  
_It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

As the final line was heard and the music faded Aaron's arms moved from Jackson's waist. One hand gently stroking the back of his neck the other tugged slightly at tight curls as they kissed once again to the sound of applause from their friends and family.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

_Disclaimer- Emmerdale, Aaron & Jackson belong to ITV not me unfortunately. The song is 'Feels Like Home' by Chantal Kreviazuk (If you haven't heard it before I urge you to look it up, it's a beautiful song and the words seemed to fit with the boys story)_


	8. Chapter 8

'Where are we going Aaron?' Jackson enquired as he was practically dragged outside the marquee.

Rather than answering Aaron dangled a key in front of his face.

'Look babe I don't think either of us are in any fit state to be driving anywhere.'

'Who said anything about going anywhere? I got the keys off the limo driver so we could sit in the back for a bit.'

'Ok...why?' They had reached the car and Aaron was fumbling around in the dark trying to open the door.

'Because...ah ha!' Aaron had actually pressed the open button by accident. Opening the door he gestured for Jackson to get in, climbing in behind him and closing the door. 'Because you gave me your present earlier and now I'm gonna give you mine.'

As he pulled his phone out of his pocket Jackson saw him start scrolling through his photos. 'Oh god Aaron you've not been taking pictures of _that _again have you? It's not that I don't appreciate the gesture but we live together so I can pretty much see it anytime I want.' That familiar smirk crossed his lips once again.

'Haha very funny smart guy, you might wanna keep it zipped or you might just find that you can't anymore.'

'Yeah right!' Jackson chuckled to himself under his breath.

'What was that?'

'Nothing, nothing. So why are we out here then?'

'You know I'm no good at doing this kind of stuff in front of people!'

'Well I thought I did but after today I'm not so sure. So do I get to see this present now?'

'Yep!' and with that Aaron turned the screen towards the anticipating gaze of his lover.

Jackson took hold of the phone, bringing it closer and the picture into focus. What he saw before him was the word 'Jay' above the date '8-11-14', both written in swirling black lettering on a white background.

'So what do you think?' asked Aaron eagerly.

'It's...it's a piece of paper with my name and today's date on it.'

Aaron rolled his eyes and tutted in the same way that he had done so many times over the years they had been together. 'It's a template you soft git, for a tattoo.'

'Oh I see, wow! Well in that case...I love it!'

'You do?'

'Yeah of course I do, now you have no excuse for forgetting our anniversary.'

For the second time that day Jackson's sarcasm was met with a jab to his ribs.

'Seriously though it's an amazing gesture, thank-you!' Pausing to place a kiss on his husband's waiting lips he continued 'Plus have I ever told you how hot I find tattoos on guys?'

A mischievous grin played on Aaron's features 'You might have done.' With that he pulled Jackson's face towards him until their lips met.

What seemed like hours later it was Jackson who broke their embrace. 'I just have two questions. First, where exactly is this tattoo gonna go?'

'Well I was thinking...' Aaron took Jackson's left hand, moving it underneath his shirt and placing it on the small of his back 'just here.' He shivered slightly as he felt the cool metal which symbolised the rest of his life brush against his warm skin.

'Hmmm good choice. Second, why wait till after today to get it done? You want me to come with you and hold your hand?'

'You're joking aren't you, there was no way I was going ahead with this until you'd said yes. Do you know how much laser removal costs? Like I could afford that on a mechanic's salary.'

Jackson was eyeing him suspiciously.

'What?'

'I'm not buying that Livesy; mainly because, well I've never exactly been great at hiding how much you mean to me.'

'True, I mean I am a bit of a catch. Maybe I just wanted to surprise you.'

'More than you would have done if I'd found it later when we're in...ah, I get it now.'

'Get what?'

'The real reason you've waited. Tattoos take what? A few days to heal?'

'Yeah' Aaron replied sheepishly.

'You just knew you wouldn't be able to keep off your back for that long, at least not without me finding out why. And you say I'm the one who can't control himself...'

Widening his blue eyes, Aaron looked at Jackson, the picture of innocence 'I don't know what you're talking about!'


	9. Chapter 9

Aaron felt a tap on his shoulder 'Aaron', he turned round to see his Dad standing in front of him.

'Oh hi. You alright?'

'Yeah I'm good thanks. Everything went well then by the looks of it?'

'Yeah, I mean, well he said yes and here we are.'

'So you've had a good day then?'

Aaron who had been looking round the room finally located him what he had been searching for. Smiling he replied 'Yeah it's been brilliant. Come on, I'll introduce you to Jackson.'

Jackson was stood at the edge of the dance-floor chatting to some of his mates. Seeing Aaron walking towards him he excused himself, instantly realising who the mystery man following behind him was.

'Alright?'

'Yeah. Jackson this is Gordon Livesy, my dad. Dad this is Jackson Walsh...my husband.'

Hearing those words Jackson beamed. 'Hi, good to finally meet you.'

'I'm just nipping to the loo, I'll be back in a minute.' Aaron let him hand brush across Jackson's upper arm as he dashed off.

'So Jackson, it's nice to finally put a face to the name, Aaron told me a lot about you when I saw him the other week.'

Chuckling Jackson replied 'Really? That doesn't sound like him.'

His laughter was returned 'No well I was pretty taken aback myself, the last time I saw him it was difficult to get a word out of him but then I suppose it's been a long time...too long. Anyway he seems to have grown up a lot. I know you two have been together a while so I guess a lot of that's down to you.'

Shaking his head Jackson put him straight 'Mr Livesy, don't get me wrong, I love your son, really I do and we've been through a lot together but any growing up he's done is all his own work. I don't know what he's told you...'

'About the accident you mean?' Jackson nodded 'Not a lot, I got the feeling he doesn't really like to talk about it but I thought I should ask, I spoke to Chas after it happened and she told me a bit. All I really got out of him was that you were paralysed but you put a lot of work in and managed to recover eventually. I could tell from the way he spoke about it that it must have been extremely difficult for you both'

'Yeah it was, it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life, but what Aaron wouldn't have told you is that he's the reason we got through it and that I recovered. When I found out I was paralysed I tried to break up with him, I didn't want him to be stuck with a cripple but he wouldn't have it. He stuck by me and he was so strong. I wanted to give up so many times but he was always there helping me through and pushing me to go a bit further. Honestly if he hadn't been around there's no way I'd be standing here now.'

At that moment Aaron returned from the toilet. 'What are you two talking about?'

Not wanting to embarrass him and knowing his Dad would understand Jackson lied 'Just telling your Dad how you tricked me into marrying you today!'

'Oh yeah, you complaining?'

'Nope!'

Aaron took Jackson's hand in his, squeezing it tightly. It was moments like these when Jackson knew that what Aaron's Dad had said was right; he had grown up so much since they first met. That scared boy he had met four and a half years ago would never even have considered giving his Dad another chance, too eager to hate him for abandoning him and sure he would never love a gay son anyway. Now here he was, making an effort to build bridges and not trying to hide their relationship to do it.

They continued to make small talk for the next five minutes or so; feeling the conversation become slightly strained, after all it was still early days for the father and son who had gone years without communicating, Jackson spotted someone coming towards them who he knew could help out.

'Mr Livesy, let me introduce you to my mum, Hazel.'

Gordon held his hand out to shake but a slightly tipsy Hazel threw her arms around him. 'No need for the formalities, we're practically family now. Gordon, isn't it? I can see where Aaron gets those good looks from. When I first met him I said to myself, I said Hazel that boy must have some good genes cos we all know he doesn't normally make the effort to doll himself up...'

Knowing he could count on his mum to keep things ticking over for a while Jackson led Aaron towards the bar and ordered them a couple of pints.

'You sure that's a good idea?' Aaron said, looking back at his bewildered looking father. Hazel had never exactly been shy in her criticism of Chas or Jerry's parenting and Aaron had mentioned his father's short-comings in that department more than once.

'Don't worry, I warned her when we got here that he was coming and made her promise to be on her best behaviour.'

'And since when does your mother watch what she says no matter what anyone tells her?'

'Since I blackmailed her!'

'Oh yeah, with what?'

'No grandchildren.'

Jackson watched Aaron practically spit his drink out of his mouth and struggle to regain his voice.

'You what?'

'Well what did you think she'd be expecting now that we're no longer gonna be living in sin?' Jackson was smiling to himself, secure in the knowledge that he'd got exactly the reaction he'd know he would.

'Well I...I don't know...you're gonna have to tell her!'

'Tell her what babe?'

Now it was Aaron's turn to smile, knowing his act had worked and the response Jackson was expecting.

'That she's gonna have to wait a couple of years. I mean, we are newlyweds so I'm gonna want you to myself for...ooh at least a year. Then we'll have to start thinking about whether we're gonna adopt or use a surrogate and how we'll pay for it...'

Watching Jackson cough and splutter Aaron couldn't help but laugh as he patted him on the back.

'Are you serious?' Jackson finally composed himself.

'Yeah I am. I've been planning today for weeks and I knew at some point the kids thing would come up so I've been thinking about it.'

'And?'

'And I know you, I knew you'd want them at some point and I realised that I do to. You're brilliant with kids, you'll be an amazing Dad and I'll learn cos you'll be there to help me.'

Taking the drink from Aaron's hand and putting it down with his own Jackson grinned from ear to ear as he pulled him towards him and planted a kiss on his lips.

Breathless having been caught off guard it was Aaron who reluctantly pulled away first, his smile mirroring that of his husband; 'Wow! What was that for?'

'I thought after this afternoon that there was no way you could surprise me any more or make me any happier than you already had but it seems I was wrong.'

'Ah well, in that case I suppose you do owe me a thank you.' Aaron just about managed before their lips met once again.


	10. Chapter 10

It was getting towards the end of the evening. Aaron had been sat talking to, well being talked at by, Hazel for the last half an hour or so. He had eventually been saved by the DJ who had started playing the cheesy 80s music which it seemed was obligatory at all weddings, even this slightly unorthodox one. Never one to miss out on a dance even when sober, the by now very drunk Hazel had taken off the second Freddie Mercury's voice was heard singing the opening line of 'Don't Stop Me Now'.

Jackson was stood a few feet away chatting to Pearl. On noticing them Aaron couldn't help but smile. Since the first time they'd met Pearl had doted on Jackson and her enthusiasm for his company hadn't waned over time. After sitting contently watching for a few minutes Aaron had managed to catch Jackson's eye.

Excusing himself Jackson made his way towards his husband, planting himself on his lap and wrapping his arms round his neck once he reached him. Both men had agreed not to drink too much wanting to savour the occasion and enjoy their wedding night once they got back to the hotel, yet Aaron had no inclination to protest.

'Hey you!' Jackson began; they had been kept apart for much of the evening doing the rounds with their guests.

'Hey yourself. What have you and your one woman fan club been talking about?'

'Ah well, according to Pearl since you and I haven't consummated this marriage yet there's still a chance for me to make a run for it with her.'

'Oh yeah, you gonna take her up on that are you?'

' I thought about it, I mean she does bake a mean cake, but then I asked her if she'd be willing to get my name tattooed on her bum to prove her devotion to me and she said no so I thought I'd stick with what I've got.'

'Ewww thanks for that image babe, it's a good job we've already eaten.'

'Like anything could put you off your food!'

'Come on though what was she really saying to you. She looked like she was filling up.'

'Well many women, and men for that matter, are now that I'm off the market.'

That remark earned him a playful pinch to his side. 'Oi you! Your were off the market a long time ago. So what was it about?'

'Nothing really, think she's just had one too many Sherries. She was going on about how we're the grandsons she never had, then when I reminded her that she does have a grandson she started getting upset cos she never gets to see him and she made me promise her we'd never move to Hong Kong.'

Aaron couldn't help but chuckle. Despite still rolling his eyes at her fussing he'd grown fond of Pearl over the years. Truth be told she was the closest thing he had to a grandmother.

'She was also asking me where we're going on honeymoon...'

'Ah I was gonna talk to you about that. What with it being a surprise wedding I couldn't really book anything in case you had work on plus I wasn't sure what we'd be able to afford after paying for today.'

'Relax babe, you've done such a brilliant job with everything today I couldn't possibly have asked any more of you. Besides, I think I've got an idea what we could do. I was talking to your Dad again earlier and he mentioned that some friends of his have got a villa down in the South of France, with it's own pool and everything. He reckons they'd rent it out to us for a couple of weeks at a reduced rate.'

'Sounds perfect. See I knew this whole Dad malarkey would come in useful.'

'Exactly, so I was thinking we could get the Eurostar to Paris then get on one of those fast trains they have over there down to...'

'Whoa wait can't we just fly over?'

That was the response Jackson had been expecting. Despite it being him that had been involved in the accident it was Aaron who had avoided trains like the plague ever since. He'd insist they drive the long way back from Hotten every time they went to avoid the level crossing and if they ever went on a night out a bit further afield he'd volunteer not to drink so he could drive them home rather than them getting the train.

'I think it would be good for you Aaron, you've got to get over this fear at some point.'

Aaron's gaze had dropped to the floor and Jackson had felt his whole body tense as soon as he'd raised the subject. Gently stroking the back of his neck with his left hand Jackson turned his husband's face back towards him with his right. Looking into the blue eyes from which tears now threatened to fall he gently continued.

'Aaron the accident, it was just that, a freak accident. Nothing bad is going to happen if we go near a train again.'

'I know that it's just that the memories, nearly losing you, it all comes back to me whenever I even hear them mentioned.'

'I know babe and I get it but I'll be there with you the whole time. Nothing is ever gonna come between us again, you hear me, nothing. You're stuck with me for life now.'

Looking deep into Jackson's brown eyes, the smile began to return to Aaron's face. 'Ok.'

'Ok? So it that a yes?'

'It's a maybe...a probably seeing as you usually get your way eventually.'

'True, as I believe you once told me yourself I can be very persuasive. Speaking of which there's something else I'm gonna persuade you do to before we go.'

'And what would that be?'

'Dance with me again.'

'Yeah right and how exactly do you think you're gonna convince me to do that?'

'By telling you what'll be in store for you once we get back to that hotel room if you do.'

Jackson leant in and whispered into Aaron's ear. Aaron's eyes lit up and before Jackson knew what was happening he was literally being swept up and carried, Aaron slinging him over his shoulder like a rag doll. Expecting to be placed on his feet as soon as they reached the dance floor Jackson laughed as he continued to be swung round, vaguely in time with the music. Noticing their arrival the DJ had lined up the next song and when a dizzy Jackson was eventually returned to the ground the tempo changed but the cheesy theme remained.

_Now I've had the time of my life, no I never felt this way before_

Clinging to Aaron's waist to regain his balance a still giggling Jackson lay his head on Aaron's shoulder, his actions mirrored by those of his lover.

**Sorry it's taken a while for me to update, hope you're all still enjoying it (let me know if it's dragging!) and thanks for the reviews! This chapter is dedicated to my lovely Twitter friend Aarson4everx **


End file.
